


Cold Potatoes

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Cold Toes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scoopski Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble with an annoying Murr and cold toes.<br/>Slash. Joe/Murr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first IJ/Tenderloins fanfic and im sorry if it's shitty :c  
> it was just some quick drabble. I was pointing towards Q/Sal but somehow this came out- idek

Shivering, Murr slid into his shared bed. And once he found himself under the covers, he sighed. He wrapped himself in the layers of sheets, loving the heat that radiated from the electric blanket. Everything on his body slowly seemed to melt, finally feeling at ease from the cold.

He closed his eyes and moaned in sheer satisfaction. He scooted to the middle of the bed, only to bump into a figure. He twitched his nose in confusion and slowly began to open an eye. Lying before him was a familiar figure. 

Joe?

He already went to bed? It wasn't that late, was it? He didn't really care at this point as he felt himself getting comfortable.

Murr then curled his toes, just then realizing how cold they were. He paused for a moment till a tired smirk slowly began to form. He scooted closer and neared his friend. A moment later, the suprised yelling of a now awake Joe began to echo the apartment bedroom.

"Ah, jesus christ-!" Swiftly, Joe turned and caught sight of his friend, "Murr? What the fuck?" Murr giggled and inched away from the man. "My feet were cold."

Joe glared at the man with a tired expression. The expression slowly changed to something similiar to a smirk as he then inched closer to the man.

"Farret face."

"Hey-"

Joe snuggled close to the man. "Hey." He said in a sly yet tired voice.

Murr returned the snuggle but with an extra something. That something being his cold toes along Joe's ankles.

Joe hissed, "Stop that."

"What? This?" He tickled his toes along his ankles, inching them up his leg.

"Ha-Ha," Joe chuckled, "Yesss."

"Say the magic words."

"Really?" Joe Whined.

"Yes really." Murr continued to torture the poor Joe.

"Alright, Alright. Please, Murr Murr? Please?" He said with a pout.

With that, Murr hesitantly slid his toes slowly removed his cold toes. 

Murr was about to come up with some sly remark but was cut off by a kiss. Murr returned it to his pleasure. Their hands felt up each other's waists with slow but equal interest.

A moment later, Joe pulled away.

"Why're you cold anyways?"

"I went out to buy your damn potatoes, remember?"

Joe chuckled, "Scoopski potatoes."


End file.
